


[授权翻译] 月光丸的坎贝尔x雷克夫作品集

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, MPO, Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - Freeform, Original Language in Japanese, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 原作者：pixiv 月光丸，Twitter：@Gekkoumaru5。已推特DM授权。译者的话：操，这对邪教CP太踏马香了！美苏时代CP，狗血夏令营，我上头！掌上行动他们的对话太香太辣。做个小小的科普：在沃尔金被杀后，雷克夫惨遭小兵毒打，并遣送到南美洲。在监狱里，他被坎贝尔劝降加入big boss一行。
Relationships: Roy Campbell/Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov
Kudos: 3





	[授权翻译] 月光丸的坎贝尔x雷克夫作品集

**Author's Note:**

> 作者序言：  
> ＜全年齢対応版＞ 啊呀，反正我觉得谁也不会看这个，悄悄地自己妄想了一下啦www。OPS（掌上行动）里呢，救出雷克夫少佐的时候的无线电那里，让我觉得坎贝尔x雷克夫也可以有！如果他俩能相处和睦就好啦。  
> ＜全年齢非対応版＞是在全年龄对应版中加入了稚嫩的工口场景的粗劣品。少佐一直忘不掉大佐。我最近突然对这对CP上头了，坎贝尔x雷克夫不好吗？！本周强化练习了对雷克夫少佐的性骚扰技巧。啊，反正我觉得没人会读啦，于是就趁喝了点酒醉醺醺的时候就上传。

洁白的后背隐隐约约地从黑暗中自水面浮出。齐肩的柔软头发随着身形晃动。夜半的水边，那个稍微发白的身影宛若女神一样神圣庄严。  
「…这是真的…」坎贝尔藏在岸边的草丛里，在屏息凝神中喃喃自语。  
仿佛『女神』在优雅地洗浴一般。  
* * *  
从上个月开始，有关深夜时『女神』在营地附近的泉水处出现的传闻便传开了。为了那些洁癖般频繁洗浴的女兵们，营地选在了泉水旁边，并且严格地规定了洗浴时间。  
传闻最初的出处，是因为当深夜巡逻的士兵在奇怪的时间听到水声，于是他们便前去调查。那个时候士兵是这么描述的：  
『啊呀，真没想到深夜里还有水声，原来是后背非常美丽的美人在洗澡呢，吓了我一跳。吓了一跳以后移开了视线，再想仔细瞧一瞧的时候已经不见了。后来我去问了问，没有女兵在那个时间段洗澡。』（弗兰克·查莫斯基先生 26岁）

  
神秘美女的传闻让士兵们各个非常兴奋。结果，想要在深夜里巡逻的家伙增加了。然而，有个人对于这个传闻丝毫不上心。  
「泉之女神啊…」吃午饭的时候，雷克夫形迹可疑地支着胳膊，喃喃自语道。  
他面前的碗吃得干干净净。坎贝尔一边震撼于他这一如既往的食欲，一边接着他的话。  
「听说是超级大美女诶？我也想见见她啊。」坎贝尔露出了做梦少年一般的神情，畅想着素未谋面的美人。  
雷克夫只是冷冰冰地看着他的可笑模样。  
「…这种玩意，不存在的。」  
「你又不清楚，搞不好真的有这样的事啊。」  
「那种女人，不可能存在。还说是女神？哼，听起来有够傻的。」  
「喂，别趁乱把我的吐司抢走啊！」  
就有了这样的一段对话。

* * *

「…真是的，拿你这家伙没办法」『女神』呆立了半晌，嘟哝出声。  
「诶！？」是在哪里听到过的声音。是在哪里听到过的、很低的声音。  
「真是个无可救药的家伙啊」『女神』缓缓地转过身子。  
「雷、雷克夫…」淡淡的、熠熠生辉的银发，仿佛被月光濡湿一般的洁白肌肤。  
雷克夫朝着坎贝尔的方向看去。他的眼神相当冷漠，好像在看着什么极其无聊的东西。  
「我不是和你说过了么，这里不可能有这种『女人』」  
「你搞什么鬼啦…」  
「这是我这边想问你的。我还是第一次知道你有看男人洗澡的兴趣」  
「难道说，那个『女神』就是你吗…？」  
「可能吧。我到这里来以后热得受不了（俄罗斯人耐得住寒却耐不住热）。白天和傍晚那些女的都太碍事了，我就半夜来洗澡了。应该是那些把我错认为女人还偷窥我的色狼们将这个传闻传开了吧」他说到这儿，哗啦一声从水中站起，把水泼向呆若木鸡的坎贝尔。  
「呜哇，噗！」  
「你还想看到什么时候」  
「我才没在看咧！我吓了一跳震撼了一下呆住了一会然后绝望了啊混账！」  
「吵死了。有这吼叫的空闲就给我把放在那里的浴巾拿来」  
「…噢好」就在要递过浴巾的那一刻，坎贝尔好像在盘算着什么一样，唐突停住了动作。  
「喂，怎么了？赶紧把浴巾拿来…」雷克夫催促他，语气里全是毫不掩饰的烦躁。坎贝尔像是被那个声音引诱了一般，终于把浴巾用手从水边递了过去。在雷克夫想伸手接过浴巾的时候，坎贝尔抓住了他的手腕。  
「…？你干什么…」像是要接上雷克夫惊讶的话语，坎贝尔低声喃喃自语般地开口。  
「可恶…我对自己超他妈绝望啊…」  
「？这我刚才已经听你说过了」  
「可恶，我他妈绝望的地方在于，我看着你的后背兴奋起来了啊！」  
粗暴地跳入水中，拽着雷克夫的手腕将他揽在怀里。  
「！」他抵抗着，周围频繁地溅起不优雅的水声。雷克夫柔软的头发飘动着。坎贝尔控制住了雷克夫挣扎得愈发厉害的身体，轻轻地吸吮了他的颈背处。  
「…哈唔」他的肩头敏感地颤动了一下。  
「这里果然很敏感吗」坎贝尔看到他的模样，浅浅一笑，继续亲吻、咬啄着他的颈背到肩口，发出细小的亲吻声。这种难耐的刺激让雷克夫发出嘶哑的拒绝声。  
「别、别这样…」坎贝尔当然不打算停下，他继而用牙齿啃咬着雷克夫光洁的肌肤。轻飘飘的头发近在咫尺，其中散发出的好闻香气挠得他鼻腔痒痒的。  
「你的头发，有股很好闻的味道哪」  
听到这句话的瞬间，雷克夫身子一僵，突然停止了抵抗。由于他身体忽地失力，他整个人都倒在了坎贝尔的臂弯中。  
「喂、喂？」  
接着，雷克夫缓缓地转身，亲自将双唇与坎贝尔重叠。那是一个仿佛像是要逃开什么一样的焦急的吻。坎贝尔还困惑于雷克夫突然的变化，抬眼却看见雷克夫将他平常骄傲而蛮横的表情藏在了阴影中，转而露出一副悲伤的神情。比起问他到底发生了什么，坎贝尔的手却先于思考，擅自伸手抱紧了他。那种仿佛迷路孩子一般的表情，怎么都没法让人放下心来。  
「…突然变得这么老实，到底是怎么了」  
「…没什么…」雷克夫垂下头，头发遮住了容颜，掩饰了他的表情。  
「什么没什么啊…哎，算了。你如果不想说的话也无所谓」  
「…稍微想起了点往事…」  
「…」  
「放开我。你已经玩够了吧…？」  
凄寂的身形。在黑夜中显露出的如梦似幻般美丽的身姿，让坎贝尔的心跳得愈来愈快。  
「…还没呢」抱着雷克夫的手腕更加用力了。他们两个已经回不去了，坎贝尔心里的某处非常清楚，他已经不可能停手了。  
「！？」  
「总觉得，现在的你，非常的…」

「啊啊…」雷克夫身体蜷缩着，被坎贝尔从背后仿佛碾碎身体那般用力地抱着。他的喘息嘶哑又干涸。黑暗中，他们的身体在水边重叠，一同沉溺于无法思考任何事物的快乐之中。不，正因为不想思考任何事情，才会如此沉溺于此吧。  
拂过肩头、搔着耳膜的凶暴吐息，紧贴着后背的灼热胸膛，加之深深贯穿身体的肉欲…。雷克夫的下体接受着雄肉，仿佛饥渴被填满一般，柔软又温热地吞含着坎贝尔的性器。  
「…你真是、不赖啊…操，还露出这么色情的表情…」他的那里比想象中要舒服得多，为了追求性快感，腰部的动作根本无法停下。不断地产生着断断续续拍打肌肉的声音，湿漉漉的水声也持续着，愈发剧烈而大声。  
「你的身体，发出了相当淫秽的声音哪…也让你的这里也这么淫荡吧…」  
「笨、笨蛋…别碰那里…呀！啊啊！」坎贝尔玩弄着雷克夫被情欲爬满的、灼热着缓缓抬头的下腹部。触碰敏感处的感觉，让雷克夫全身剧烈痉挛着，强烈地喘息着。  
「啊啊…要是再…再、碰那里的话…唔！ 啊啊…呀啊！」然而，坎贝尔却在雷克夫即将高潮的那一刻将手放开。从激烈刺激中解放的雷克夫发出不舍的吐息，他还在刚刚被坎贝尔抚摸玩弄的剧烈快感的余韵中，全身仍在止不住地颤抖。无法到达高潮的肉体却违背了雷克夫的本能，只让他的那里肿胀而疼痛着。  
「嗯……哈…」细眉紧紧锁在一起，他的嘴边漏出了撩人心魂的喘息。  
坎贝尔笑着看向他被体液濡湿的指尖，露出了些许不可思议的表情。  
「哈哈，我本来也不想玩你那里。不过，你看这些又湿又滑的，都是你的体液哦？湿成这个样子，你就这么舒服吗？」  
「…啊唔…你这，蠢货，混账东西…」回过头骂他的雷克夫满脸潮红，眼睛湿润，连骂的声调都很微弱。虚张声势的架势之薄弱，让坎贝尔无端觉得雷克夫更加可爱。颤颤巍巍发抖着的肩膀，零零碎碎的喘息声，使得坎贝尔的下体动作愈发地用力。  
「你啊，别闹别扭了。我会让你更舒服的…」坎贝尔顺着他的脖颈一路向上舔舐，轻轻地咬着他的耳垂。  
「哈啊…」由背部攀涌而生的快感令雷克夫情不自禁地提高了声调，而听到如此声调的坎贝尔再次运动起了腰部。  
「啊、啊，啊、啊…ッ！」被数次强烈地击中最深处的时候，雷克夫的腰高高抬起，又扭又晃，全身都在颤抖。  
「不…已经、不行了…已经…啊啊！」难耐又沙哑的声音诉说着高潮的来临，然而那种声音只引来更加猛烈地进攻。  
「啊啊…啊啊啊！ 不要！ 啊啊啊…！」又高又颤抖的声音，喷涌而出的粘稠液体，如绢丝一般的头发兴奋地散乱着。那是只有在午夜正中才得以出现的美丽幻影。  
「…喂，你刚刚，为什么突然变得老实了？」  
「…！？」雷克夫仿佛被意料之外的问题噎住了一般抬起头来，很嫌恶地不断摇着头。看起来他十分不愿意提及这件事。但是他这种态度让坎贝尔感到莫名的恼火，于是他更加强烈地摆动着腰操进去。在那瞬间雷克夫迸发出更高声的悲鸣。  
「噫…！」  
「你要是不说的话，我可就不操你了」  
「啊啊…嗯…啊啊…」他战栗着，却不只是因为快感而战栗着。  
雷克夫激动地摇着头，像是压抑着什么一样持续着喘息着。  
「给我说啊」  
「…以、以前…那个人抱我的时候，也经常……说、这种话…」  
「你说的那个人，现在怎么了？」  
「…呜」  
「怎么了？」  
「…死……死掉了…呜…啊啊…」  
「…啧」要是刚才没问就好了，坎贝尔在心里这么想。但是他心里的歉意和身体的动作却截然相反。  
「啊啊！？ …不…不要…！」  
「强行让你说出来，不好意思啊。但是，我已经停不下来了…让我做到最后吧…」

他们二人的身体究竟重合了多久呢。  
「嗯嗯…啊啊啊！爽…舒服…啊啊啊！」茫茫黑夜不知吞没了雷克夫多少次绝顶的娇声。  
疼痛地屹立着，颤抖着的下半身不断低落的液体证实着身体的极乐。  
挺起直立的胸脯，如狗一样又浅又短的呼吸，从眼角溢出的眼泪，无法摆脱的燥热令身体止不住的颤抖。  
「哈啊……啊…啊……」随着喘息一同摇晃的银色秀发，坎贝尔如同要把脸埋进去一般吸吮啃咬着他的脖颈，柔软的头发与那之上淡淡的香气使人欲罢不能。那个曾经抱过雷克夫的某个人，应该也爱着这种香气吧。  
「诶嘿嘿，你又去了啊…你啊，还真可爱…」这并非谎言。雷克夫沉溺于快感的样子，极大的满足了坎贝尔的征服欲。  
「唔…我也，快射了…那个，内射在里面…可以吧？」  
「别…已经…不行…啊啊啊！！」体内有种灼热地爆裂感。体内的最深处强烈地感知着注入进去的热意，从内侧迸发而生的激烈快感仿佛灼烧般的刺激。  
「嗯…嗯嗯…」  
「…呼…」等到全部注入了以后，坎贝尔终于把贯穿雷克夫的东西拔了出来。并着“咕啾”地粘稠声音，雷克夫的私处湿湿嗒嗒地溢出洁白的汁液。  
「很舒服吧…？」坎贝尔抱着仍旧颤抖着的雷克夫，亲吻着他濡湿的脸庞。  
「…你这，笨蛋…」雷克夫被他的动作愣了一下，笨拙地转身，亲自吻上了坎贝尔的唇。

*   
「…」坎贝尔抱着头。  
「怎么了，看起来很失落的样子啊？」  
「…嘛，算是吧。…哎，为什么男人下半身爽过了以后，反而就变得冷静了下来呢…一直幻想着反而更轻松吧」  
「所以？你后悔了吗？」  
「…呃，算是吧」  
「呵。你不是才说的感觉不坏吗？」雷克夫的眼神里带着冷冷的光，咄咄逼人。  
「不是，确实感觉不坏，倒不如说超爽的…啊，你看你又逼我说出来了吧。反正就是感觉五味杂陈啦…」和男人做爱也十分愉快的这事，只是让坎贝尔对于自己只喜欢女人这个性取向产生了怀疑，让他十分苦恼。  
雷克夫看着为了无聊事情而抱头烦恼的坎贝尔看得厌烦了，慢慢地起身。  
「…蠢货」  
「啊？」  
「赶紧滚回去，我回去换个衣服就要睡了」  
「…哎呀，真是不可爱啊。刚刚还用那么可爱的表情『啊，啊昂，已经不行了——』这样叫床不也挺好的吗」雷克夫被坎贝尔这个话激怒，用青色的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着他。  
「你再多说一句这种多余的闲话，我就开枪爆头了」雷克夫很快地穿上衣服，掉头就走。目送着他的背影，坎贝尔苦笑着耸耸肩。  
「哦哦，好可怕好可怕」坎贝尔看到雷克夫这种生气的表情却觉得意外地可爱，是因为他们也曾有一段性爱交情的缘故吗。  
「…哎，看起来他好像也恢复了精神，挺好挺好…」

* * *

在那以后，泉之女神的传闻自然就绝迹了。而坎贝尔把他的巡回时间调整到了深夜，他也告知了雷克夫不要在他巡回时间前后的时段洗澡。  
「哎呀哎呀」反复确认传闻已经绝迹了的坎贝尔，终于松了一口气。  
「真是无聊的传闻」吃完早饭的雷克夫有些感兴趣地搭话。  
「还不就是某人的行为导致的吗…」  
「谁知道呢？ 我只是选了个谁也不会去洗浴的时间，结果不知道哪来的色狼误会了，闹出了大笑话，是吧？」雷克夫轻轻一笑。  
「所以，你能不能不要趁乱抢走我的吐司？！」

＜終＞

**Author's Note:**

> 后续科普，月光丸写了四十几篇搞Raikov的R18G，篇篇劲爆，强烈推荐大家观看。  
> 因为译者时间精力原因无法一篇篇翻译。如果事后有新增的翻译，会加在这篇之后。  
> 顺带做个【坎贝尔x雷克夫】这对CP的推荐list：
> 
> 1.
> 
> 本篇，【坎贝尔x雷克夫】《泉の女神＜全年齢非対応版＞》  
> https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=61551
> 
> 本篇的后续  
> 【坎贝尔x雷克夫】《俺だけが知っている（只有我才知道）》  
> （等我有空可能会加到这篇文章的第二章）  
> 简介：这篇文的后续，坎贝尔和雷克夫之后关系变得很好，经常做爱，但是雷克夫似乎仍旧对大佐念念不忘，结果被坎贝尔各种调戏，玩公众场合play。最后两人的感情还挺升华的。玩寡妇雷克夫真的快乐无边，我最喜欢寡妇CP了！  
> https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=990334
> 
> 2.【坎贝尔x雷克夫】《捻挫（扭伤）》简介：时间线不明，和其他篇目没什么关系。  
> 雷克夫为了报答坎贝尔解救他出监狱的恩情，故意（？）在脚扭伤的时候替坎贝尔口交。所谓猫的报恩吧（色情意味）~  
> https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=102209
> 
> 3.【坎贝尔x雷克夫】《トースト１枚の朝（一枚吐司的早晨）》  
> 简介：啊，好像是本篇和本篇后续之后的内容。坎贝尔和雷克夫明显感情变得好了一些，不过雷克夫似乎有那么一点点别扭（？）是雷克夫和坎贝尔闹别扭的H文。  
> 最绝的桥段，估计是雷克夫说“你们美国人不但抢走我的生活、我的过去，现在还要来抢走我的心吗？” 我酸爽得升天了，真的太好吃了（昏厥）。  
> https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=1233148
> 
> 4\. 【Mob雷克夫】《獣の夢（野兽之梦）》  
> 这篇虽然不是坎贝尔x雷克夫，不过讲的是雷克夫在沃尔金垮台后惨遭小兵们mob和强奸的故事。写的真的非常、非常日系无惨！大推荐，看得我好射爆哦！  
> 一想到坎贝尔居然在原作里拿这段悲惨经历来嘲弄雷克夫，我嘴角的笑意就停不下来呀。  
> https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=969111


End file.
